Gundam R -= A New Beginning=-
by Takera
Summary: ...its about what happens after the gundam wing and gundam x series..me and my friends made this up..so..this is my first..please R


Gundam R  
A New Beginning  
  
It was night time, the midnight breeze blew gently through the pink cherry blossom trees, stars stretched upon the black sky, an ongoing silence was still through the lit city in the L-1 Colony. Soon enough, though, the silence was broke in the small sound of heels clicking against the cobble stone side walk. A teenage girl with purple eyes and neck long blue hair came out from the shadows in the Sa-Hun park. Her features becoming visible. It was strange to see a girl walking at this time of night, though, and she seemed in a hurry. She crossed the empty dim lighted street heading toward a rather large sky scrapper, then stopping at the giant glass doors. She looked side to side and over her shoulder just to make sure no one was watching her, hidden. She then resummed what she was doing, taking out a small card key from her tight black pants and sliding it across the electronic card key panel located to the left of the doors. The doors unlocked and she grasped one of the handels, pulling the door opened to let her self in.  
Inside it was dark, for except the small emergeny lights which automatically came on at night on the side of the floor. She followed the lights to the elevator entrance pushing her card key into a slot then sliding it back out as the elevator doors opened. She stepped inside quickly turning to see the key panel and pressing the numbers for the 100th floor. The large metal doors closed slowly and it took off quickly rising to the top level. The girl's mission was simple: Go to the 100th floor and acess the database for the mass production of the Mobile Suits in the Iron Gaurd headquarters, copy the files onto her disk, delete the main files, leave the explosives and leave....simple.  
The elevator came to hault at its destination and the slight "Ping" sounded as the doors opened. The room was dark and the only elumination was that off the computer monitors which were left on. The girl then looked to her watch, it was already 12:10...She then blinked as it flashed and another young womans face appeared on the watch beginning to communicate with her.  
"Mirina, are you done yet?!...You should've been done by now...this shouldnt have taken so long..."  
"Just give me a few more moments Precis...ok?!....I have a life ya know..it's not like all I do is go into Iron Gaurd offices and steal data for a living..."  
"Ok,ok...just hurry up...over and out." The picture of Precis blurred away as Mirina looked back up and took a step toward a computer module blinking.  
"Wait a second....shouldn't these be turned off..." She then blinked one more and froze as she heard the click of a safety button on a pistol turn to off and felt the end off it pushed against her head.  
"...They should...but they aren't.." It was the voice of a young man, it was a cold voice...a voice of a killer.  
"...And just who in the hell are you?.."  
"...No one..I'm just here to finish my mission.."  
"Oh, and whats that to blow my brains out?.."   
"Hn..." After that remark Mirina suddenly ducked sweeping her leg against the man's legs causing him to begin to fall back but he then flipped back ward in the air landing o his feet, his dark blue eyes starring at her coldly. Mirina blinked surprised of what had just happened, she slowly backed away but then took ahold of her self shaking off the shock and gaining back her posture. The moment of silence was then broken as a small rapid beep could be heard, the rest between beats growing smaller and smaller and the beeping becoming faster and faster.  
"What ... the?" Mirina blinked once again her purple eyes glancing to where the sound of the beeping was coming from.  
" A bomb!" Suddenly Takera found himself grabbing the girl and then taking to the window. He jumped at it, holding Mirrina protecting her. The glass shattered as they came through. As they had just came through the window, the bomb detonated. Swirls of red and orange flames came through the opening, debri shooting out as will. The fire shinged Takera's back a bit as he fell. He and Mirrina had been falling down many storries..and Mirrina was shocked but Takera stayed calm. He finally put out his hand grabbing onto a ledge, his grip firm on it as he held onto Mirrina tightly.  
"...You.." Mirrina's eyes blinked as she starred at Takera, the guy who had just saved her..unhesitantly.  
"........." 


End file.
